A Devil's Smile
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: (Yaoi) Rukawa wakes up in the middle of the night, musing about the past...(ruko and a lot more)


Title : A Devil's Smile.

Parts : 1/1

Author : Siren_m

E-mail : kitsunes@hotmail.com

Ratings : R? Pg? I have no idea. I can't really tell the difference.

Pairing : MitKo, hint AkaKo and RuKo 

Genre : Yaoi, Angst

Date : January 9, 2002

Archive : fanfiction.net

Warning : death fic

Author's note : _this_ are flashbacks.

This is not the really the first SD fic I've written, actually the third but the others are still in progress. This came a few weeks ago but I only got to writing it today. And finishing it in one day. Wow. I amaze myself sometimes. ~_~` (Let just say, I'm a very slow writer) C&C are always appreciated! ^_^ V There might be a sequel or not, I'm thinking about it. 

Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me, except the storyline. ^^' I think, even that, isn't too original.

**A Devil Smile**

Rukawa opened his eyes, welcoming the darkness that greeted him. The moon was shining brightly against the window, highlighting the room with its pale glow. His eyes wandered, from the window to the dark corners of the room, as if looking for intruders or the ghosts that taunted him from time to time.

A sigh from his companion brought his attention to his sleeping lover. His lover, looked paler than usual under the moon's glowing light, giving him an ethereal appearance. A pale beauty with dark brown hair that seemed almost black in the darkness of the night. 

He shifted slightly to free his arm from under the warm body beside him, keeping an eye on his lover, moving slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping one. Using his freed arm, he slowly traced the smooth cheek, smiling softly as his lover mumbled softly to himself. 

His little lover looked like a fallen angel. Rukawa's smile changed into a smirk as the thought came. Of course. He was an angelic beauty that many would die for. One that many HAD died for. One that was his. 

"You're mine..." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the soft pale cheek. "...zutto." 

_"I'm sorry."_

Cold blue eyes narrowed as unbidden memories came to him. Memories he hated. Memories of the day, years ago when this beauty had rejected him. 

_ "I'm sorry, Rukawa-kun... I...I have someone..."_

No one rejected him. Ever. 

He got up, padding softly towards the door, grabbing the pants that he had discarded the night before, not bothering to look for his shirt. He pulled them on, then opened the door and walked through the portal. He didn't bother to close it. 

His companion merely pulled the blanket closer to his naked body, burying his face in to the pillow that Rukawa had just abandoned. 

Rukawa walked across his apartment to the bar at the corner of his living room. He poured a glass of red wine, suddenly filled with the need to drink. Filled almost to the brim, he picked up the glass and took a large gulp of the bittersweet liquid, feeling it burn it's way down his throat. 

Bittersweet.

It was how he felt when Kiminobu had finally came to him. Pleased. But not happy. Not at all. For he was the last person that Kiminobu could go to. The last one that could offer him warmth.

He was the last alternative. 

He wanted to break something... 

...but doing that would wake his slumbering lover.

Rukawa grabbed the bottle of wine and made his way to the couch. Settling himself on the couch, he poured more wine into his glass, watching the the dark liquid swirl around. Dark red. Blood.

Mitsui Hisashi.

Kiminobu had chosen the shooting guard over him. He knew that the moment the brown-eyed boy had apologized and admitted to him that he had some one. Someone that was not him.

Why? He had wanted to know. 

Wasn't he better than the scarred face senior? In every way possible. 

He was better. 

He knew he was better.

Yet, Kiminobu had chosen Mitsui Hisashi.

And he, Rukawa Kaede, had retreated. Running away. Going to America. To get away from the him. From them. From their happiness.

But he couldn't forget. He would never forget.

When he returned, he was a basketball star. Everyone paid attention to him, everyone wanted him. Everyone except the one he wanted. Still wanted. 

But Kiminobu was happy with his Sashi-kun, and vice-versa. The Happy Couple. They were so happy together. And everyone was happy for them. Well, almost everyone... 

_Blood._

It was so dark, it seemed brown as it seeped across the alley down into the sewers. 

Kimi-kun was devastated when his Sashi-kun died...

_"Min-kun..."_

Hisashi Mitsui had murmured the brown haired boy's name, before he was stabbed again and again. They made sure he died. They were paid to make sure he died. 

The police thought it was a gangsters brawl, one that had led Mitsui to his untimely death. Case closed. 

Rukawa swirled the glass of wine before gulping more down his throat. He had almost regretted doing what he did. Almost.

Kimi had tried to commit suicide. But no one would let him. Everyone loved Kogure. No one would let him die, runaway from pain. No one would let him escape from suffering. 

And no one would let him suffer alone.

And that was when his ex-captain stepped in. 

Like him, Akagi was in love with Kiminobu. It was easy to see. 

So he too, had to go.

Anyone, that was in his way had to go.

Then, problems occurred when his ex-rival's friends started causing trouble for him, them being gangsters and all, they found out. But it also made it easy for him to deal with them the same way he dealt with Mitsui. They were easy compared to Akagi.

Akagi had been a tricky one...

He learned that the ex-Shohoku center, didn't earn the title of being one of the smartest in school along with Kiminobu for nothing. He was brawns and brains. Unlike his sister. 

Rukawa smiled at that.

She, was easy. She was so infatuated with him she couldn't even tell if the black was white and the white was black. Her death was uncounted for though, but he didn't care. As long as he'd gotten rid of Akagi. The explosion that happened in Akagi's house had nearly gotten him involved with the police. But with no strong connection or proof, he escaped. 

It was worth it though. 

_"I...I didn't want...to be alone..."_

Especially to find HIM waiting for him at the door...needing...

"Kaede?"

He looked up from the glass of wine, from the memories, to see his lover standing by the door way to their room. He was wearing the shirt that Rukawa had wore the night before. It seemed too large for his lover, who wouldn't have such a problem if he had not lost so much weight. The collar was sliding off a slim shoulder and the hem reached mid thigh, nearly touching his knees. 

"Kimi." 

Rukawa watched as Kogure rubbed his eyes sleepily, walking slowly towards the couch. He found the older boy's actions adorable. He looked adorable. Vulnerable. Innocent. Trusting. 

"What are you doing up so late?" the brown haired boy asked, yawning. 

Rukawa kept silent, only opening his arms to enfold the smaller man in his arms. He buried his nose in the soft brown hair, silently aware that Kogure was slowly falling asleep again. 

Kiminobu couldn't sleep without him. He had nightmares whenever he fell asleep without being with Kaede. Dreams of his past lovers came to haunt him. He said they blamed him for their deaths. 

In a way, Rukawa mused, he did caused their deaths. 

He was so dependent on Rukawa. Lying on his lap, fast asleep. He knew that he was the one that Kiminobu needed. Not on Hisashi Mitsui. Or Akagi. Or anyone else for that matter. So it didn't matter anymore if he was the last one that Kiminobu went to. 

But despite the warmth from that thought, he felt nothing, cold, unfeeling. As always. The warmth could never warm his heart, the heart that was encased within thick walls of ice. Ice that could never melt. Everything he felt was cold. 

Cold satisfaction. 

That was the only thing he felt now. He won. In the end, he was the one that possessed Kiminobu. His affections. 

Not Mitsui Hisashi. 

Not his ex-captain. 

It was him, Rukawa Kaede, that won in the end. 

He always does. 

In the darkness of his own apartment, lying on the couch with his lover wrapped in his embrace, Rukawa smiled a devil's smile.

Tsuzuku? I dun noe? Comments, anyone? T_T Just dun kill me...

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 


End file.
